


"Something I've been waiting for for so long"

by Miss_Mercury_May



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 10:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2065470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Mercury_May/pseuds/Miss_Mercury_May
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The four bandmates are travelin' to Tokyo for some gigs...John and Freddie ahev to share a room..and a bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Something I've been waiting for for so long"

Finally. Finally arrived. John sighed in relief as he left the plane. It was just a fucking two hours flight feeling like a…fourteen hours flight or something .But now they finally arrived at the airport in Tokyo. John couldn’t remember he had ever been on such a stressful flight before. First of all, Roger was more than a tease to him. How can one single person be so annoying! He was whining, poking, touching, grabbing, kicking, shouting, groaning and fucking asking if they were already there…every five minutes at least. He simply behaved like a grown baby so Brian, their very own fucking nanny, felt compelled to always admonish that incarnate blonde nuisance loudly. And last but not least there was their dearest Primadonna Freddie. He was always, literally always complaining about the least important things. “The seat is too uncomfortable”..or…”the food is unbearable”..or….“ It’s too hot”…“ Now it’s too cold”, “Do this”..or..“Stop that”, “My luggage, my luggage..” My luggage here, my luggage there. He must have at least carried a rare kind of jewel worth a million dollar to make such a scene about his fucking luggage. The worst part was the more he found to complain about the more he became upset and the more his voice seemed to pitch higher with each sentence. That obviously was enough reason for Roger to imitate the pretty upset diva. Freddie, of course he did, shouted at Roger giving him enough reason to shout back and provoke him more. Roger ally seemed to love nettling the Persian and enjoyed him getting more and more upset. And there still was Brian trying to calm down both of them….by shouting at them. That simply was a fucking mess. Now John was more than relieved, no, more like fucking happy to finally be out of that plane. Two hours in a plane with these three nuisances ….each of them more pissed off than the other…and simply annoyed by each other. It’s over now. John took a deep breath and closed his eyes.  
Silence. Everything around was like ..gone. A moment of silence just for him. But that moment really didn’t last too long, not at all.  
“Stop pushing me !”, Rogers voice blared out of the plane. John shook his head in desperation. There it went away….his very own moment of silence ..” Goodbye”, he whispered to himself sighing and opened his eyes expecting the very worst to come. It was worse…Worse than the worst. Roger awkwardly wavered out ouf the plane not caring for any of the staff …There was simply no way Roger was able to behave like a man his age.  
“I haven’t pushed you, idiot!”, Freddie’s pretty high pitching voice drilled back at Roger who now had managed to reach the stairs feet without falling down or throwing his bags all over the runway. “JOHN!” , he cried out aloud earning all the staff’s full attention. “JOHN!”, he blared again sounding pretty hysterical and simply ..awkward, “ Freddie pushed me !”   
“ I am pretty sure he didn’t push you, Roger!”, John sighed and shook his head again.   
“How can you-“, Roger was about to gainsay but he got pretty soon that John was about to freaking kill him if he won’t be shutting up the next second. “ Fine “ , he hissed and murmured something John couldn’t understand or maybe he simply didn’t want to. Roger didn’t seem to care if he did and made his way to the airports entry followed by John a few seconds later. The other two caught up a few minutes later. As all four were finally gathered Brian demanded all of them to follow.  
“I called a cab that’ll get us to the hotel, guys!”, he said immediately turning to Roger, “ Please , behave….ALL of you!”. Roger groaned, Freddie did the same as well and John, who didn’t even feel addressed, simply nodded. No one said any word until the cab was there to pick them up. Brian politely greeted the cab’s driver and introduced all his bandmates to him.  
“Why’d you have to do that?!”, Roger complained earning a groan from Freddie and a sigh from John.  
“It’s simply polite, Roger! But kindness was never a one of your abilities, was it?”, Brian hissed. He finally seemed to make Roger shut up.

***

It took only ten minutes to their hotel. Brian sluggishly climbed out of the car and walked ahead to the hotel’s lobby. Roger followed him packed with tons of bags he obviously really tried to carry all on his own. He had even more luggage than Freddie, and that’s usually not possible to be beaten by anyone. John laughed as he saw the Blonde wavering all the way up to the hotels entry and trying not to take a false step. Incredibly awkward.  
“Hey, Freddie? You should take a shot of that!”, he chuckled climbing out of the car. A feeble laughter was all he got back from the Persian. John obviously wasn’t the only one who had a pretty rough day. Though Freddie was one of the reasons of his stress, the singer probably had a stressful day as well. He sat in the back of the car not moving a single bit. John crawled half back onto the cars seat.   
“Are you alright? “, he hesitantly asked. Freddie turned to him and nodded rubbing his hands over his face. “Yeah..Yeah, just ..a bit tired”, he murmured immediately followed by a jawn,“ I feel pretty done, dear!” Just as he tried to get himself out of the car’s back John reached out for Freddie, offering him his hand to take it.   
“May I help you out?”, he stammered looking down on the seats fabric.  
‘What the hell are you doin’, Deacon?’, he thought to himself, ‘You’re offering a hand to one of your bandmates like..like you’d be his Fiance’ or something..Awkward.’

A few seconds went by, but to John they felt like hours. Hours of Silence. John kept on staring down his hand still offered to a man, to his freaking bandmate. He felt like he did something really dumb. He just wanted to be a gentleman, but he probably was about to make a fool out of himself..again.  
But then he felt Freddie’s soft hand touching his. It shook him up. The time that seemed to stand still before now seemed to elapse as fast as lightening. It hit him like a hammer. A big hammer. A shiver rushed down his spine and just felt like a electric shock. He felt his whole body getting paralyzed. Just a touch, a single touch brought him to the halt. He looked up at Freddie simpering. He felt ..happy. He didn’t know why, but there was something that just made him feel happy. Was is the feeling of finally being here? Or was it Freddie taking his hand? Was it the imagination of finally holding Freddie’s hand, even if it’s just that way? He didn’t know…  
“Thank you, my dear!”, the beautiful man in front of him chuckled and gave him a lovely smile. A smile that made John feel absolutely weak in his knees.  
“N-no problem, Freddie”, he stammered. Freddie got out of the car still holding John’s hand. John could swear there was slight hint of a blush in Freddie’s face. But maybe it was just in is imagination. Maybe he simply wanted it to be like that. 

John helped Freddie carrying his bags to the hotels lobby and up to their rooms .There were only two rooms left for the four bandmates. These rooms were the only free ones, so Brian literally had no choice. Now they had to share two rooms for nearly a month.  
“ Gawd, that sucks”, Roger hissed…” I don’t want to share a bed with any of you!”  
“Bloody hell . How old are you, Roger? Five..Six ?!”, Freddie hissed looking to Brian as if he wanted to be confirmed in what he said.   
“ Yeah, we’re all grown man!”, Brian threw in patting Roger’s shoulder,” You should be able to sleep next to a man , shouldn’t you? Unless you are not able to control yourself in the presence of anything you could grind with !” Freddie gloatingly chuckled earning a really angry look from the blonde drummer. Brian shook his head in response and digged after the room’s keys he had buried deep in his pocket.   
“Okay, Rog. Who do you want to share a room with, huh?”, he asked making a really serious face. Brian obviously was not in mood of swaggering around anymore.  
“Fine! I’d rather be in a room with you, curly boy. John’s too quite and Freddie…don’t take this as an insult, Fred, but I want to wake up with my clothes ON!”  
“What is that supposed to mean?!, Freddie asked , raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms in front of his chest. John actually asn’t realizing what was going on. There was only one thing on his mind. Roger wanted to share a room with Brian which means he had to share a room, and a bed with Freddie..Freddie, the man he was gazing adoringly at a few moments ago, the man he obviously had a crush on.  
“Pff However! I’d rather share a room with John anyways!”, Freddie exclaimed grabbing John’s arm, “ C’mon let’s go!”  
John followed without any complaining. He had no chance anyways. Freddie simply pulled him to the room. “Here we go!”, he chuckled as he pulled John through the wooden door. As soon as they entered their room Freddie let out a noise of disappointment. Though they were in Japan this hotel wasn’t as japanese as Freddie actually hoped it would be. The rooms were surprisingly simple. Their room was pretty small furnished with a wooden wardrobe, two little occasional tables and a big double bed. The furniture was crested with oriental ornaments, colored red, brown and golden. But that was pretty much the only thing that was extravagant in these rooms. Obviously not enough for Freddie’s taste. The hotel itself was pretty beautiful, a bit of the Japanese touch was missing though, but it was crested very well. John was satisfied with it all. The only thing he cared about was finally taking a rest on that absolutely comfortable looking bed. He would even sleep on an old mattress laying on the floor if this would be the only thing around. It probably would be more comfortable than the plane anyway. Everything would. Freddie didn’t seem to be satisfied at all. He murmured something Persian John couldn’t understand and hurried through the whole room redecorating nearly everything that was possible to be redecorated.  
“Well, now it looks at least more comfortable!”; he sighed after half an hour . He obviously still wasn’t satisfied. But John liked it. He liked the room before as well, but after Freddie decorated that room in his way, it really looked way more comfortable. He actually liked everything Freddie did. He liked the way he looked, the way he spoke, the way he walked…Actually everything. That was something he really couldn’t deny.   
Freddie let himself fall backwards next to John, who already took a seat on the bed.  
” I am fucking done”, the Persian sighed sitting up again. John gently smiled at Freddie and wheezed, “ It was a pretty hard day, wasn’t it? We should get some sleep. It’ll be long day tomorrow!”  
“Yeah, let’s just ..pass out!”, Freddie chuckled,” Do you mind if I change here ? I am pretty much too lazy to go to the bathroom!” John looked at him with widened eyes. What was he supposed to say? No? ‘No, sorry. I can’t get along with a man getting naked in front of me!’ ..?  
“Uhm..n-no …problem!”, he managed to say as he notices Freddie already got up and already stood in front of the wardrobe.  
“ That day was a mess! Well, I am looking forward to tomorrow anyways. I can’t wait to see the city”, Freddie said slowly unbuttoning his silk shirt and slipping over his shoulders. John couldn’t look away. He didn’t even hear what Freddie just said. He was like….paralyzed. Freddie looked gorgeous. His hair was a mess, but it looked absolutely perfect like that. John adored the way it was framing Freddie’s beautiful, shapely face. He actually always tried to deny that he is attracted to Freddie, but, damn, that body wasn’t making anything easier for John. And now there was his crush in front of him, almost completely undressed and he couldn’t do anything but watch. He actually felt pretty bad about it. He shouldn’t be watching him and imagining things like he did exactly that moment. He really couldn’t believe having such…pervert thoughts. John desperately tried to get away those thoughts. “ Just think of something else!”; he demanded himself. He just had to think about anything else but Freddie upon him..naked…willing to be taken by him..”Oh Goddamit”, he wheezed as he felt his head burning hot and becoming red. He knew that was no good. No blushing, blushing’s no good.  
“Hey!”, Freddie’s voice brought him back to earth. ”Where have you been? You’ve been staring, dear!”, he chuckled. John blinked several times before he actually noticed what he was doing before.   
”Uhm..what ..Sorry, I didn’t intent to .s-stare. I was just thinking’bout…uhm…tomorrow. Yeah,yeah. I was thinking about our trip to the city tomorrow”, he managed to lie without appearing suspicious.  
“ Oh, it’ll be great. Imagine the wonderful city of Tokyo..all those stores and places and…” Freddie was more than thrilled and literally couldn’t wait to finally see the city. He was simply so cute when he was rejoicing about something. John never was able to stand that. It always mad him weak in the knees seeing Freddie’s lovely smile and his eyes shining when he was enthusing about anything he liked. Everything Freddie was…it simply shook him all up.   
“ Oh god, John! Are you alright?!”, Freddie suddenly cried out . John looked at him puzzled. He didn’t even know what was going on now. Freddie hurried up to him and sat next to him on the bed. He layed his flat hand on John’s forehead looking down at him in worry.  
“ Hmm..you’re temperature seems to be normal. But your face is red all over! Is something wrong ,dear ?” Now John got it. He fucking blushed. He blushed ‘cause of thinking about Freddie who probably thought John would be getting fever or something.   
“ I am alright. Don’t worry..I-I just need some sleep!”, he explained hoping Freddie would buy that. Fortunately he did. He got up and went to his side of the bed.” Do not ever scare me that much again!”, he said laughing a bit. John simply nodded and then buried himself under his blanket.   
“ Good night!”, he murmured. Freddie sluggishly crawled onto the bed and sat there a few minutes just staring at his bandmate. With a sigh he crawled under his blanket. “ Good Night, my dear!”, he whispered turning off the light. A few minutes later he already passed out and was slightly snoring. John couldn’t sleep though he was tired as hell. He just laid there for hours listening to Freddie’s calm breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> The smutty things will be more in Part two.


End file.
